El Hermano Mayor
by SempiternalGhost
Summary: –Todos le prestan atención solo al bebe, los juguetes son para ellos, y los papás ya no juegan contigo. Entonces te conviertes en el hermano mayor – dijo susurrando y haciendo una mueca de asco. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro "El diente de león". Regalo para Nina Berry.


_**Disclaimer**__: los personajes y el Universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. _

_Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Regalos __**"Perlas y Relicarios"**__ del foro __**"El diente de león"**__. Regalo para __**Nina Berry.**_

_La propuesta de Nina que use fue:_

"_Pues más o menos la idea es que cuando es el nacimiento de la nena desde el POV del hijo de Finnick que es lo para él verla nacer, en general como todos (Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, todos) la reciben, pero específicamente el hijo de Finnick, que sea como cuando un hijo único recibe la noticia de que tendrá un hermanito (…) "_

* * *

**EL HERMANO MAYOR.**

(Finnick Jr POV)

Miro la enorme pared pintada frente a mí. La oscuridad que proyecta mi cama a mí alrededor le da al mural una bonita ilusión de profundidad.

Si cierro los ojos puedo sentir el viento en la cara, o la arena bajo mis pequeños pies.

No soy de huir de las cosas. Siempre soy valiente y me enfrento a ellas. Mamá dice que es herencia de mi padre, que él siempre había sido así, valiente.

Pero la noticia de hoy no me la esperaba.

Hace media hora, estábamos en el salón comiendo la torta de chocolate que el tío Peeta había traído para celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá. También estaban tía Katniss y la tía Johanna, y el abuelo Mitch, que vive en el doce junto a tía Katniss y tío Peeta.

No es mi abuelo de verdad. En realidad no sé qué paso con ellos, pero un día, mi abuelo Mitch dijo que era como un papá para todos ellos, porque tiene que cuidarlos a todos. Ese día mamá y tía Katniss se echaron a llorar, mientras tía Johanna y yo nos apartamos de ellas.

Cuando estábamos comiendo la segunda ronda, el tío Peeta se puso serio y dijo que tenían algo que decirnos, la tía Katniss se puso roja, mientras tía Jo se reía. Y mamá sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo no entendía nada. Así que solo me dediqué a mirarlos. Fue cuando mi tía Katniss habló:

–Peeta y yo vamos a ser padres – y entonces todos empezaron a felicitarlos y darles abrazos.

Yo, por mi cuenta, me levante y corrí a mi habitación. No sé por qué lo hice, pero sentía algo en mi estómago y me picaban los ojos.

Yo no soy un niño que se esconde y llora por cualquier cosa, pero había algo en el evento que se movía en mi pancita y me obligaba a hacerlo.

De repente lo recordé.

El año pasado, Brisa, mi mejor amiga, me contó que iba a tener un nuevo hermano, y que eso le molestaba, porque cuando un bebé llega a la familia, empiezan los problemas.

–Todos le prestan atención solo al bebe, los juguetes son para ellos, y los papás ya no juegan contigo – había dicho mientras desayunábamos – Entonces te conviertes en el hermano mayor – dijo susurrando y haciendo una mueca de asco.

En mi escuela, muchos niños tienen hermanos mayores, yo no sé lo que es tener uno, porque papá murió antes de que yo naciera, y ninguno de mis tíos postizos había querido uno. Hasta hoy.

Escucho su voz, antes de que entre a mi cuarto.

– ¿Finnie? ¿Dónde estás cielo?

Empujo un carrito de madera que Tía Jo tallo para mí el año pasado, para darle a entender dónde estoy.

Tía Katniss se agacha y se pone frente a mí. Sus ojos grises brillando más que nunca.

– ¿Puedo entrar ahí contigo? – pregunta y yo asiento. Ella sonríe para mí y se cuela debajo de mi cama, su larga trenza moviéndose de lado a lado. – ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito se ve! – dice refiriéndose al mural.

Yo solo asiento y continúo mirando la pared.

Pasan muchos minutos antes de que Tía Katniss vuelva a hablar:

– ¿Estás enojado? – la pregunta me sorprende. Giro la cabeza para mirarla y veo que sus ojos están fijos en la pared frente a nosotros.

¿Estoy enojado? Recuerdo la cosa en mi estómago, y la picazón de mis ojos. Niego con la cabeza, pero recuerdo que ella no me ve, así que hablo:

–No – ella frunce el ceño y me mira.

–Entonces ¿Por qué corriste?

–La cosa en mi estómago me hizo correr– digo, después de encogerme de hombros.

–¿Cómo hacía esa cosa? – me pregunta.

–No hacia ningún ruido, pero se sentía feo– ella asiente y vuelve a mirar la pared.

Yo lo hago también, mientras recuerdo una y otra vez las palabras de Brisa. No quiero ser el hermano mayor. Quiero que siempre Tío Peeta me dibuje y me regale galletas de chocolate cuando mamá finge no vernos, quiero que Tía Katniss me cante canciones y me cuente cuentos sobre patos. Quiero que Tía Jo me enseñe a tallar madera, que nademos juntos y que me enseñe a usar el tridente. Quiero que el abuelo Mitch me enseñe a jugar al ajedrez y me cuente historias de Katniss la Gansa.

No quiero que ningún bebé me quite eso. Porque es mío, yo llegue primero que ella o él y todos ellos son míos, no quiero compartirlos con nadie.

–Tú vas a dejar de quererme cuando venga tu bebe – suelto y mi tía se sorprende.

–Yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

–Sí, lo harás porque va a ser tu bebe, y de tío Peeta, y yo ya no – los ojos me vuelven a picar y me paso las manos por ellos.

–Sí, va a ser mí bebe y de Peeta, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de quererte, te voy a querer igual, a los dos. Van a ser como hermanos.

–No quiero hermanos, no quiero ser "el hermano mayor", no me gusta.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque el hermano mayor es malo, y siempre lo regañan por lo que hace el bebé, y le dan los dulces y los juguetes. El tío Peeta ya no me dará galletas de chocolate.

–Tío Peeta no dejara de darte galletas porque le encanta prepararlas, y si no te gusta ser el hermano mayor, no lo seas, puedes intentar ser… – piensa por un momento y yo la miro – ¿Qué te gustaría ser para él bebé?

Lo pienso un rato, otro recuerdo de Brisa hablándome de los hijos de su tía me llega a la cabeza. Ella dice que nunca son malos y siempre le regalan cosas, y a ella nunca la regañan por lo que ellos hacen y que le gusta jugar juntos. ¿Cómo los llamaba? ¿Primos?

Pero no quiero ser un primo, quiero estar cerca del bebé, quiero cuidarlo y enseñarle cosas.

– ¿De verdad no dejarán de quererme? ¿Podré seguir visitándolos? ¿Seguirás llevándome al bosque a buscar fresas? ¿El tío Peeta me dejará comer todos sus azucarillos? ¿Y seguiremos haciendo desayuno de colores con las mermeladas?

–Por supuesto que sí. Nada de eso dejará de ser, y el desayuno de colores podremos hacerlo todos los días que quieras, también nos comeremos todos lo azucarillos que quieras, y seguiremos yendo al bosque siempre y cuando no se lo digas a mamá – me da un toquecito en la nariz con su dedo índice y luego me acaricia el cabello.

–Entonces si quiero ser el hermano del bebé.

–Venga pues, vamos a celebrarlo con desayuno de colores en la merienda– dice y me sonríe antes de salir. Yo aplaudo y salgo rápidamente antes de saltar y subirme a su regazo.

Bajamos la escalera principal de casa y llegamos a la cocina donde nos espera tío Peeta con una bandeja enorme de galletas de canela y mermeladas de todos los colores.

Nos ponemos a preparar las galletas de mermelada y luego las comemos junto con un vaso de leche.

El fin de semana de visita se me hace demasiado corto entre los brazos de tía Katniss y los cuentos de tío Peeta.

Pronto ellos se van de vuelta al Doce con el abuelo Mitch prometiéndome volver pronto.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

Espero en la estación saltando sobre la punta de los pies mientras mamá observa todo alrededor. Los tíos vendrán de nuevo a pasar el fin de semana, aunque en los últimos meses vienen todos los fines. He podido ver de cerca como la tripa de tía Katniss crece. Hoy estoy muy emocionado, por que traerán la primera foto del bebé y yo ya quiero conocerlo.

Tía baja del tren y camina hacia mi despacito como una tortuga y con pasitos de pato, como los gansos del abuelo Mitch.

Lleva un vestido verde con flores amarillas. El tío Peeta va detrás de ella con una canasta enorme llena de galletas de chocolate y tarros de mermelada de colores.

— Ya sé que me estas viendo como los patos que dibujas con Peeta, Finnie.

—¡TIAAAAAA! —grito y corro a abrazar su enorme barriga. — ¡Hola bebe! Soy Finnie ¿Te acuerdas de mi? — desde dentro de la barriga de tía algo se mueve y me golpea la mano. Salto hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Que fue eso?

— Se está moviendo, empezó a hacerlo el martes, quiere decirte que si se acuerda de ti.

Mi corazón se acelera y mis ojos se abren aun más. Bebé se acuerda de mi, ella me quiere, y yo la quiero.

Tengo muchas ganas de que salga de la barriga de mi tía para que juguemos juntos.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, tía se sienta en el enorme sillón verde y suspira. Yo me siento a su lado, impaciente, hasta que me mira y me dice:

—Quieres ver la foto que trajimos. — yo asiento rápidamente y ella llama a tío Peeta que le da un sobre blanco pequeño. De el saca un trozo de papel con un lado negro y me lo enseña.

Lo tomo en mis manos y lo miro, al principio no veo nada, pero después, cuando ella me dice descubro que hay una bolita con otra más grande encima.

—Esta es su cabeza, y estas sus manos, aquí están sus pues, y esta es su barriga. — dice mientras señala cada cosa. Es muy chiquitito.

— ¿Ya saben que va a ser? — pregunta mi mamá. Mis tíos sonríen y dicen "Si" al mismo tiempo.

—Va a ser una niña — dice mi tía mirándome.

Una niña. Yo esperaba un niño, con el que poder jugar y nadar, y esas cosas de niños, como escalar árboles y correr.

Entonces me acuerdo de Brisa, ella también corre, y escala mejor las palmeras que yo, también es buena nadadora.

Una niña. No esta tan mal, podría enseñarle a hacer todas esas cosas y podría ser más divertido quizás, las niñas tienen mejores ideas que los niños.

—Una niña — sonrió hacia mi tía — Ya quiero conocerla. — Mi tía sonríe grande y me regala un beso en la frente.

**.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

— ¿Cuánto falta?— mamá suspira de nuevo, me sonríe y después dice:

— Ya casi, Finnie, estamos por llegar al Diez, unas horas más y llegaremos.

Miro por la ventana y veo como unos enormes arboles verdes pasan volando. Son muy diferentes de los de casa. Estos son gruesos y con muchas hojas de distintos verdes, con frutas o flores de colores. Los de casa son delgados y altos y tienen unas hojas largas llenas de flequillos verdes o cafés y la única fruta que dan son unas pelotas cafés peludas.

Los árboles cambian rápido y empezamos a ver unos árboles más altos que los anteriores y más frondosos.

— ¿Qué son esos?

— Se llaman pinos, es de donde tía Jo saca la madera con la que hace tus carritos y caballos.

Pinos. Guardo la palabra junto a su imagen en mi cabeza para recordarlo después.

Miro mis pies que se balancean adelante y atrás sin tocar el suelo. Retuerzo mis pequeñas manos una y otra vez. Estoy nervioso.

Temprano por la mañana, el abuelo Mitch llamo para decirnos que el bebé de tía Katniss ya había nacido. Entonces tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos al tren para ir a verla.

Cuando llegamos el abuelo Mitch nos espera en la estación y nos lleva a un pequeño carro negro en el que apenas cabe para llevarnos a casa de los tíos.

Su casa es igual de grande que la nuestra, pero tiene más colores y más cuadros.

Mi casa es toda blanca, menos los sillones, que son verdes. Hay solo dos cuadros, uno de mamá y papá el día que se casaron y uno de mi cuando era un bebé chiquito en los brazos de mamá.

La casa de los tíos tiene más cuadros. Están los mismos que en mi casa. Hay uno de los tíos el día de su boda. Hay uno de una muchacha rubia en un prado de flores amarillas. Hay también uno de una niña morena con vestido de cuadros que parece estar cantando.

Las escaleras están cubiertas de una alfombra peluda de color naranja que pega con la madera café.

En la habitación de mis tíos, está la tía Jo sentada en una silla, la mamá de tía Katniss, y la tía que está sentada en la cama.

Entro corriendo en la habitación dispuesta a saltar a la cama, pero me detengo.

Pego mis piernas al borde del colchón frente a mi tía y la miro. Ella me mira de vuelta con sus ojos grises brillando y después palmea la cama a su lado.

Subo a la cama despacio y cuando estoy a su lado, le enseño el ramo de flores que compré con mis ahorros en la floristería del Cuatro. Ella me da una gran sonrisa y me acaricia la cara

— Son dientes de león ¿Cómo supiste? — pregunta. Me encojo de hombros.

— No lo sabía, las vi y me gustaron. — siento como me voy poniendo rojito y ella se ríe y me da un beso—. ¿En dónde está la bebé?

En ese momento el tío Peeta entra cargando un bultito en sabanas rosas.

—Es ella, Finnie, Willow.

— ¿Como la canción?

—Como la canción—dice con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres sostenerla?

— ¿Puedo hacer eso?

— ¿Porque no se lo preguntas? — la voz de tía Katniss es muy dulce, como cuando canta para mí, o cuando me cuenta cuentos. Miro hacia sus brazos, a la pequeña Willow. Tiene la piel del color del caramelo que hace el tío Peeta, y su cabecita está cubierta por una pelusita negra. Abre sus pequeños ojito azules y me mira y, como si supiera quien soy, sonríe y levanta su mano pequeñita, yo miro a mi tía que me sonríe y me acerco a Willow, ayudándola a poner su mano en mi mejilla. — Creo que eso es un sí.

Asiento muy rápido, provocando que mis rizos se muevan y haciéndole gracia a Willow.

Me acomodo mejor en la cama cruzando las piernas y los brazos para que mi tía pueda acomodar a la bebe en ellos.

Cuando la coloca ahí, siento un bonito calor que me llena el cuerpo y me hace sonreír. La cosa fea en mi estómago desaparece.

Me quedo mirándola y de repente me encuentro cantando:

_Al fondo del prado, cerca de un sauce,_

_Una cama de hojas, una almohada de fardo._

_Recuéstate en ellas y quítate el miedo,_

_que el sol ya salio y lo arropa el cielo._

_El sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te miman y te dan su amor._

_Si tus sueños son dulces, se harán realidad,_

_Y mi amor por ti aqui seguirá._

La pequeña me mira y yo no despego mis ojos de ella a pesar de que escucho a mi mamá y a la tía Katniss llorar, y a la tía Jo bufar por las lágrimas de ellas.

_Al fondo del prado,allí escondido,_

_una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna,_

_Si olvidas tus penas, y calmas tu alma,_

_pues en la mañana todo estará en calma._

_El sol te protege, y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te miman y te dan su amor._

_Si tus sueños son dulces, se harán realidad,_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí seguirá._

La niña vuelve a levantar sus mano y se la tomo con la mia. Y me doy cuenta de que no es tan malo ser el hermano mayor, al fin y al cabo todos somos una familia, bastante rara y loca, pero una familia.

Y estaré muy orgulloso de ser el hermano mayor, por que quizá a papa le hubiera gustado serlo, o que yo lo fuera. Y aunque nadie me lo diga, sé que así sería.

Voy a enseñarle a Willow todo lo que mi papá me hubiera enseñado.

Siento como tía Katniss me abraza contra su costado, apretándome a mí y a Willow juntos. Como dos hermanos.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un regalo especial de última hora._

_Este es para __**Nina Berry**__. Lo escribí por petición de mi amiga, dado que quien iba a entregar este regalo, por cuestiones personales, no pudo hacerlo. Así que me ofrecí a escribirlo por ella. Y este es el resultado._

_Espero y lo disfrutes, está hecho con mucho corazón y cariño._

_Feliz San Valentín y como siempre…_

_Carpe Diem._


End file.
